dragons_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Characters
Ashitia Nyrios 'Backstory' The first memory I can recall is when I was 7 years old. My father, Agrius Nyrios, wanted to have me take the ordinary path of a woman of Shadowmere, however I was not interested in anything except one thing, exercising with the men of Shadowmere. I would frequently try my best to wrestle and pin them, and quickly found that I had a knack for athletics. However, most of the boys would blame that my fairness would distract them, or that they are not found of exerting physical superioity over a woman. Damn my sex. Yet, as I grew older, my impatience with my father grew. When I was of 11 years, I finally hit a crossroads. All the boys of my age were to enter into krypteia. As a prospective citizen of Shadowmere, you are required to prove your worth as a warrior, and forced to live off the land, fighting and stealing from the lessers of society for 7 years. During these times you are forced to use everything that you learned in the training since you turn 6. Many do not survive. I knew that there was only one way to prove to my father, and to all Shadowmerans, that I was a warrior. I did not want to live the cusioned life of a maiden, so I forced onto myself krypteia. Leaving only my robe of office behind as indication, I began a new life. My krypteia was the hardest challenge I have faced in my life. Having only watched the arms training from afar, I was not prepared for the fighting that I would have to endure. Having been caught stealing rags to wear, I was beaten by one of the older lessers. I learned quick that you must be faster than your enemy, not only stronger. After the first spring, I was able to steal a knife, and some warmer clothes, knowing that winter would be upon me before I knew it. I only tasted my own blood for the first 3 years. But when I was 14, everything changed. *begins to stare at the ground* The harshest winter in memory came that year. I was starving, thin and weak, yet I happened upon a shed in the northern reaches of Shadowmere. Thinking it abandoned, I went inside to escape from the cold. Inside, I found a young boy, most likely of the age 16 or 17. He was a runaway, and also starving. Every instinct of mine told me to rid myself of him, that he would be a burdon. Yet, I felt compassion for him, and brought what hunt I could find for us to share. Throughout the winter, I was able to keep us warm and fed. Yet despite my efforts, the cold eventually caught up to him. He developed white frost in his feet, cold and hard to the touch. I knew not how to care for him. And then, I realized that there was a band of bandits rounding the horizon. I quickly tried to get him out of the house, and we rushed to a nearby field. But ... his damn moaning. He was in pain, and lost control of his wits. *looks to party* I tried to calm him, I tell you! But nothing worked. That is, until I silenced him. I have killed many in my life. I regret his the most, yet I cannot even remember his name. The rest of my krypteia I spent fighting for my life. Having tasted the blood of another, I soon became accustomed to taking life. Yet, due to that young boy, or maybe my sex, I never took the life of someone that did not deserve it. I sharpened my wits and my skills on bandits, thieves, and criminals. And when I turned 18, I returned home. Despite my scars, and the sincerity of my words, my father did not want to believe that I could be a competent warrior. It just wasn't my place in society, so I decided to defy him, and my name. I tried to enroll myself in the standing military, yet they did not want me. After pleading my case time and time again I was finally given a chance. They put me through a horrid gauntlet to join, nothing that the other men had to go through. And despite narrowly losing my life to a ballista bolt that I gave me the scar I now bear *points to missing eye*, I pushed through and defeated every obstacle presented. Finally, after all was said and done, I was still barred from entering. Cursing their stubborness I left Shadowmere heading for the Elven lands to make a name for myself, with a promise to return home and take command of a nation that spurned me. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.